Dylan: A Maximum Ride Novel
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: After Paris, the Flock and Fang's Gang have their own separate missions.What will they face in the final chapter of the Maximum Ride series, and will the One Light finally defeat Angel?Max has to work to once and for all discover the fate of the World.R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, or the characters. I do however own this story and plotline, and my character. **

**A/N: So this is my newest story(: Yay! As you all know by know, Angel came out Monday; when I faithfully bought it at 5 pm to finish it five hours later. ANYWAYS, it was better than Fang, but kinda sucked. No Faxness, in fact, quite the opposite. ANYWAYS, so I think the next book is gonna be called Dylan, and this is my version so no flaming(:**

**And for the record, I am Team Fang, but I am pissed at him, and in the end I want Max to end up with Dylan because it is sweeter….but DON'T go running around calling me a Dylan LOVER, because I only sort of like him because I am WAY into blonds. Dylan is kind of like Peeta only with wings, and less awesome…hmm my friends keep getting my to change my mind and me reading it over is also changing my mind, so I am very confused about what team I am…HELP ME DECIDE! I will for sure have a team by the end of the next book.**

**I want at least two reviews to post the next chapter…thanks (: First one gets this virtual cookie (::) **

So after Fang left, if you thought I was a mess _before,_ you should have seen me afterwards.

I was so pathetic that I couldn't even fly, and we had to call on our _lovely_ billionaire friend for one of those fancy schmancy planes that he had in each of his coat pockets.

I had yelled at everyone to get away from me, and everyone looked hurt. But what did I care? My baby, my Angel, was…gone.

Just thinking about it brought to more fits of sobbing. Dylan actually tried to be Mr. Macho, and kissed me. And what did I do?

Punch him in his perfect mouth splitting his lip. It felt so good.

After that experience on the plane, I decided to go sulk in the waitress's corners because there nobody would bother me. I was so pathetic.

It was nice and dark there, and I finally felt some calmness. But then right when I thought about anything beautiful or happy, I would tear up again.

My Angel liked that, she loved doing this, and now she would never be able to do it again. How dare I even _think _of doing things she enjoyed if she wasn't even here to enjoy it herself?

I thought of all those times I yelled at her, those times when she was more of a devil than an angel. That time she pointed a gun to my head and tried to take over the Flock…I should have let her get what she wanted so she would have been happy.

I regretted all of those moments I _didn't _sing to her or read her a bed time story. Or those presents I never had the chance of getting her. All that food she could have eaten, but I couldn't give her any. When she nearly lost Celeste and I just yanked her back before she could get it. The times she wanted to go to school, or get a tattoo, or do something fun; but I hadn't let her in the end.

Now she would never be able to do any of this, and it was my entire fault. I then had a quick thought: I had found Celeste.

I yanked it out of my jacket pocket and started screaming at it in a maniacal frenzy.

"How _DARE _you not save my baby?" I screamed at it, hot tears blocking out my vision. "YOU! _You _should have died, not _my baby. No! _All I have left is you, this stupid doll, and not a _GIRL! _You shouldn't have left her. No! You should have saved her, you should have sacrificed yourself! How _dare you _make her stay with that bomb?" I screamed at it hysterically, but the last few words were more like strangled cries.

Then I noticed something absolutely horrible despite the fact that this stupid doll survived and _not _my baby: There was one of her singed hairs on the bear's fur.

I grabbed at it in a crazed frenzy, and began stroking it, and kissing it, and smelling it even thought it smelt awful. I was choking again, and more tears blurred my vision.

I carefully put the last part of Angel that I would ever touch inside a plastic baggy I found in the small cabin I was in, and then folded it up into my pocket.

I would treasure this item more than anything I would ever treasure for the rest of my life. I couldn't even stand to look at her sneaker, so this hair would be fine.

I then collapsed on the floor, and sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. I felt like crap, and then everything went black.

"Angel…" I heard sniffles, and felt something hot and wet on my face. There was Gazzy, snuggling up with me, crying about his sister. How selfish of me.

Here was the Gasman, the only real relative of Angel, and when he needed comfort the most, I turned into a total softy and couldn't even be in bright lighting. Not to mention, all of this only happened in a few hours, and we were almost to Arizona by now.

"Hey, Gazzers," I said wiping tears off of my face. I really wanted a tub of ice cream right now.

"Max…Angel! Not really gone…back!" He sobbed into my chest. I felt the same way, and right now I wasn't having a total meltdown, because I no longer had any tears left. It hurt, the pain emotionally, and the fact that my eyes stung unbearably.

"I know, Gasman. I know," I said soothingly into his ear while stroking his blond hair that looked just like-

My chest began heaving with sobs that couldn't come. "I want to go back too…" I managed to croak out, "She will always be with us. Forever. She promised us, she promised before…before…" I then embraced Gazzy very tight and we began to sob together on our biggest loss we have ever had.

I wouldn't even cry this much over Ella, and definitely _not _over my betraying jerk of a mom.

"Go back!" Gazzy sobbed in my chest once more.

"I'm sorry Gazzy, we can't. There is nothing we can do now. I think Dylan is taking over the Flock. You know I would stay in Paris forever if I could," he nodded. Oh, we were such a wreck.

"No, we _have _to! I need to kill whoever let off that last bomb, because that was _not me! _Don't you get it Max? I killed my _own sister! _I am such and idiot, I don't deserve to even live, I should…"

I looked at him shocked and the felt leaderish for the first time in maybe twelve hours since the incident.

"You will _never _talk that way ever again under my wings, mister." I yelled at him, and for an extra measure I pulled out my wings and enveloped him inside. "You say that _ever _again, and _I _will leave you behind along with the rest of the Flock. But before I leave you, I will cut you wings out!" I yelled at him, but I knew I would never be able to do it.

He just looked at me tightly, and then stood up and walked out of my room so now I was alone.

What was I doing to my family?

I bet you Fang was having the time of his life back with his gang in another fancy schmancy plane while making out with Maya.

_Maybe right now _wasn't_ a bad time to make out with Dylan…_

I slapped myself. _Never think that way _ever _again! I will not have a romance when Angel is…_

I am such a wreck, there was a plane door right there, and all I had to do was jump. I would keep my wings tucked in tight and make note to enjoy the freefall.

I slowly and shakily stood up from the corner on the floor, and walked over to the door. I locked the door so nobody would be able to come after me, and then walked to my escape route.

There was that shiny lever, just _waiting _for me to pull it. I was tucking in my wings so tight that it hurt.

_Max, _piped up my voice, like I gave it a crap. _The world needs you. You can't escape the easy way, I won't let you. _

_Oh ya? You and what army? I can handle myself perfectly fine._

My whole body was jumping with excitement that this would all be over soon. All the pain and misery, all of it would be gone.

_And all of the love, joy, and happiness too. Max, you can't leave your Flock! They need you, Flock first remember?_

_Shut up! _I hissed at it truly annoyed now. The voice will be gone in a matter of seconds after my free fall. My fingers were now on the door, and I was slowly beginning to turn it.

"Max!" I froze in place. "Max! Let me in!" It was Nudge.

"No! You away, I just want to be left alone right now."

"Really, Max it's about Gazzy. He is a complete wreck right now, and he said it was his fault and you made it oh…oh God." Nudge choked.

My hands immediately released their grip, and I ran for the door.

"Max," I heard in a sing song angelic voice I recognized, "Where are you? I'm here, I'm alright," I flung the door open, and ran across the room where I saw that fluffy yellow hair behind a chair.

"Angel! Angel, my baby, I knew you were alright!" I was crying with joy and all relief was flooding inside me, and I had a terrible thought that I had almost lost myself for nothing.

I spun the chair around, and saw Gazzy looking at me with the most horrible expression ever. There was a certain light in his eyes that was no longer there, and he looked like death. He had wrinkles, and looked maybe ten years older.

I fell back in shock and then I felt somebody push me.

"No! What are you guys doing?"

"Don't you _ever _treat Gazzy that way!" screamed Iggy. He pushed me again, only a lot harder so that I couldn't breath. Total began to bite my ankles and I felt fierce pain.

I was sobbing, because suddenly my tears where back. They didn't know what they were doing. The worst part was when Nudge walked behind me, and was preparing to snap my wings.

I tried to kick, but I couldn't move my legs because of Total.

Gazzy was smiling like a fool, and then Dylan got a firm grip on my hands, and kissed me full on the mouth.

It was really slimy, but I didn't care because Nudge was really hurting me now. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, and now she was snapping my wings.

I watched in horror as Gazzy opened the door, and we all went flying outside. The only difference? They could fly, and I couldn't.

I was screaming bloody murder, and tears were coming out of my eyes blocking my vision. All I could do was pray that it would be quick and I wouldn't feel any pain. I heard taunting cries above me, but that was droned out from my screams.

Why did they betray me like this? All I ever did was for _them. _I know thought that I was going to die of heartbreak, before I hit the ground.

I closed my eyes as things were passing by too fast making me sick. The landscape was all a blur, and I felt something smack me hard. I felt a snap in my body, and the last thing I heard was my own screams faintly becoming an echo. I opened my eyes one last time amazed I was even still alive, and then I saw Gazzy, he was preparing to throw something at me.

I heard a beeping noise, felt some heat, and then everything was gone.

"Max, Max, we are here. Wake up, we are in Arizona now."

"Waa?" I said groggily. I quickly looked around to see if all of this was just a weird crazy dream. Maybe even the part about Fang leaving was a dream too, but with my luck that would be a slim possibility.

"Ya, Max, we are here now." Said a recognizable voice; I couldn't yet register who it was however. "We stayed in Colorado at another safety home, but then we decided to come back here to Arizona. You have been out of it, for, well…days. I'm sorry Max. We are all sad, but you being the leader means you need to be the example. It would be great if you came out of your room today.

"I mean, I heard you screaming more about…her. I came to make sure you were okay. Hey, maybe it would cheer you up if we went to go watch this _amazing _new movie. It is some chick flick that is about this one girl who…"

I recognized the drowning noise of her mouth, and slapped my hand over it. "No thanks Nudge," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Aw please Max! Me and Gazzy and Iggy need you! Ya sure maybe we lost a few numbers along the way, but right now you need to get your lazy butt off of that bed and help out the Flock members that are actually here and alive! It is the least you could do to keep us from the same fate, if after all you _are _our leader!" She snapped at me, and it hurt. She was completely right of course however.

I sat up, and looked at Nudge, my little trooper who was always agreeing with me. Now she seemed like she was trying to take over the Flock just like Ang-

Ouch. How many times would I get hurt today?

I didn't seem to remember the past few days at all, but I am hoping that it was not at all like my daymare. The last thing I needed was rebellious murdering bird kids.

"Okay, fine." I told her getting up. I looked in the mirror that hung up on Ella's wall, and picked up her hairbrush. I decided that I wanted to look nice for the rest of the Flock, so I began to brush my hair.

"Your turn," I said forcing a smile to her. I had hurt her a lot, and probably Gazzy more, so now I needed to make it up to them no matter how much it hurt me.

She looked pleased with herself, and then sat down in front of my lap as I began to untangle her beautiful chocolate hair.

"So will you go see that movie with me?"

"Of course, Nudge. What is it about?"

And so begins our boring conversation that I do not need to include with you. Let's just say it involved a bunch of preppy wingless girls wanting other wingless boys. Not more had to be said on this subject, and I just let Nudge go on and on about this movie as I nodded in encouragement.

I didn't really catch a full sentence she was talking so fast! After a while I suggested that we go check on the boys. Nudge of course being Nudge, agreed to this and we walked out of Ella's room into the kitchen.

Iggy was making some lasagna, and for the first time in days, I seemed to have noticed I was starving. Iggy was blind, so he didn't see me walk in, but the Gasman jumped straight into my arms.

"Hey, Ig," I said lamely. He nodded in my direction and kept to his work.

I bet he was worried about Ella who ditched us at a hot spring for some crazy wacko scientists.

I picked up an apple, and sat down on the couch. I glanced across the room and could see Dylan flying outside.

His wings were beautiful chocolate brown feathers all swirled together into one delicious golden arc of-

Did I actually just start thinking that?

Now would be the time that Angel- I mean she- would butt in my head and tell me that Fang left thus eliminating himself from the competition. Dylan was all mine, and Fang is so hopeless he gets my _clone_. I wouldn't take Iggy, not that I don't love him, but he is my son and I think he is more interested in the wingless.

"So I have been thinking," I said instantly gaining all eyes in the room, not including Iggy who was so dang close, "We are all alone now right?"

I receive many nods.

"Well now without Jeb and my mom, and anybody to worry about us, can't we just _choose _our mission? Now is the time to actually become the leaders of the world, and we need to assign our own missions. Not have our lowly, betraying, wingless, _grownups_ tell us what to do!" I said the word grown ups like it was the worst swear word in the planet.

"Well it seems that Fang and his gang got a head start…they are going to try to figure out who this One Light really is, but I say we go join them. Not really, but we do, figuratively. I think we should start by infiltrating one of their centers.

"The new school with Genn-77 kids is the closest to us, so I say we start there. We already know what to expect anyways, so all we do is watch and learn. Then we dive in there, and kick those white coat butts! After that Nudge can hack every bit of information they got, and _BAM! _We will have our next location, and possibly info on the One Light.

"I think it is a plan. You guys in?"

At that moment Dylan flew in, and he nodded. Apparently he can hear and see better than any of us, so he heard my inspirational speech. That or he would go jump off a cliff for me because I asked him to because it would make me _happy. _

Gazzy fist punched the air, "Heck ya I'm in!"

Nudge was shifting from foot to foot and was crossing her arms like she sees those girls on T.V do. She flipped her hair, and then looked at me, "Of course I'm in!"

"Ig?" I asked hopefully. He took out the lasagna from the oven, and looked at my mouth. I swear he can see now. Maybe we can check by 's place later to find those eyes he offered us so long ago.

"This is where Ella went, right? And these are the same people that did that to…her?"

I nodded, and felt a hard lump at the back of my throat. _I will never cry in front of the Flock ever again! _I silently vowed. Being a leader means that you can't be weak and crying makes you weak, and I would not be a good leader then.

"I'm nodding, Ig." I said to him.

"Alrighty then, sounds like a plan. For Angel!" He suddenly yelled punching the air and making us all jump.

Then, in unison we all stacked out fists much smaller than they used to be, and tapped each others hands.

"For Angel." I quietly said as we began to fly away from my once safe haven in Arizona. "Looks like we have a new mission, guys," I said once we were in the air.

Dylan flashed by a gorgeous smile, and I felt my cheeks flush.

I turned to Gazzy, and saw some tears in his eyes, but a strong look of determination was there. "For Angel!" he chanted.

Now we couldn't resist. We began to flow in a beautiful pattern no doubt awing the people below, and all chanted once, "For Angel!" we all said determinedly as we began to fly towards the horizon where many horrors were awaiting us.

**A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter of the next book in the Maximum Ride series! I know, the beginning is very cheesy, but please don't flame. This is **_**my **_**story so I can make it any way I want. NOW, getting down to business, I want FIVE reviews for me to publish the next chapter, and NO LESS. Thanks, and remember, fly on! ;) **

**I also have some Q's for you! **

**1.) Which Team? **

**-Dylan or Fang?**

**-Peeta or Gale?**

**-Edward or Jacob?**

**-Jace or Simon?**

**-Harry or Ron?**

**2.) What is your favorite book?**

**3.) Do you like my story?**

**4.) What do I need to improve, and what are you looking forward to? **

**5.) What do you think is going to happen in the **_**real **_**book?**

**6.) Who is worse? Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, Justin Bieber, or Katy Perry? **


End file.
